


Clawstrophobia

by CelticWolf55



Series: LadyNoir Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, based off artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolf55/pseuds/CelticWolf55
Summary: This story was inspired by TheFalseVyper's piece:https://twitter.com/TheFalseVyperhttps://pbs.twimg.com/media/EAl-gQPWkAMfQZO?format=jpg&name=4096x4096
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LadyNoir Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695211
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Clawstrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by TheFalseVyper's piece:  
> https://twitter.com/TheFalseVyper  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EAl-gQPWkAMfQZO?format=jpg&name=4096x4096

_“Chat?”_ Ladybug called, taking in her partner’s change in temperament. Reaching up to touch his face, Ladybug gasped.

“Oh my god, you’re shaking! What’s wrong?” She asked, searching his face for answers in the dimly lit closet.

Chat huffed and struggled for breath in their close quarters, eyes screwed tightly shut, his hand resting on the door by her shoulder, keeping his pelvis a respectable distance from hers.

“I...” He shuddered, struggling for breath. “I-I don’t like being locked up.” He explained.

“Oh, _Minou..._ ” She cooed, holding his face in her hands. “I’ll get us out of here as soon as possible. Just hold on a little longer.” She urged, trying to focus him, stroking his face with her thumbs.

“I’ll do my best, my lady.” He panted.

Ladybug could feel his shaking limbs and shuddering breaths against her and was starting to seriously worry about her partner.

Chat’s breathing was starting to become more and more erratic.

“M-my l-l-lady,” He gasped. “I-I can’t...” He started to panic, unable to get a proper intake of breath.

 _“Chat! Chaton!_ ” She called, trying to focus him. “You need to listen to me. Just breathe, okay? You’re having a panic attack. Think about something else.” She instructed.

“L-l-like what?” He gasped, huffing out a humourless laugh.

“Anything!” She demanded. “But you need to calm down. Breathe.”

But it wasn’t working and Ladybug knew he was too far gone.

So, she took a gamble and did something drastic.

Pulling his face down to hers, she smashed her lips against his, feeling him stiffen against her, holding his breath, before slowly relaxing and wrapping his arms around her tightly, kissing her back like her mouth was delivering him desperately needed oxygen.

They kissed with a hungry passion that exploded out of nowhere and overtook their sense, Ladybug threading her fingers in his wild blond locks.

She felt his hand drift to the small of her back, pulling her in flush against him, and suddenly snapped back to reality, wrenching her mouth away from his, feeling him follow after her, holding her head still as he reattached his lips to hers, moaning softly at the touch.

Ladybug moaned softly into his mouth, melting slightly against him before she steeled herself and pushed him away by the chest, determinedly keeping him at arm’s length, glaring at him when he tried to lean in again.

“No, _Chaton._ That was a one time thing.” She huffed, slightly out of breath, pleased to see his breathing had returned to somewhat normal. “That was a one time thing. To stop you from having a panic attack.” She explained.

“O-oh. R-right. Thank you, my lady. Smart as always. Never without a plan.” He chuckled humourlessly, trying to brush it off. “I’ll have to have panic attacks more often if that’s how you’re gonna help me.” He smirked.

“Like I said, _Minou._ ” She whispered, leaning in close, close enough her breath was dancing over his lips, making him gulp at her proximity. “It was a one time thing.” She smirked, pecking his lips quickly before tapping his bell playfully with her finger and booping him on the nose.

“Well, maybe two time.” She chuckled before turning and searching the room for a way out, leaving Chat standing there blinking in confusion.


End file.
